


Operation Giggles

by skimmonsfanatic



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmonsfanatic/pseuds/skimmonsfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skimmons Week - Day 1 - Missions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best, but I hope you like it anyway!

Jemma and Fitz were working in the lab when they were startled by the sound of an alarm going off very loudly that sounded very much like a hazard alarm. 

"What the bloody hell?" Fitz barked.

Jemma listened for the sound that seemed to be coming from her area and turned around in a small circle before she realized it was coming from her pocket and pulled out her phone. She swiped the flashing screen making the troubling noise stop and a video pop up on the small screen. Jemma turned it sideways as Fitz came to stand beside her to watch over her shoulder. A video began to play and a very familiar voice came through the tiny speakers.

"Agent Simmons, you have been chosen for a very important task." 

"Isn't that Skye?" Jemma asked. 

They could have easily stopped watching and ignored the young woman's ruse, but they were curious and the package she put together for the video was very well done, and once Skye got an idea to do something…

The video continued, "Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to make Agent May laugh. Code name: Operation Giggles. Please issue a response within the next 24 hours."

Fitz shook his head. "Seriously? May? She's daft."

"Shh. Listen."

" -- message will self destruct in 5…"

"What?!" Fitz and Simmons exclaimed together.

"4…"

Jemma dropped the phone as they scrambled around the lab.

"Fitz! Grab the-

"It's not in here, it's-"

"3…"

"Bollocks!"

"2… Just kidding!" Skye's voice laughed and the message ended.

"SKYE!" They both yelled at the ceiling.

*

"I'm not doing this. I will not be complicit in another of your bad girl shenanigans." Jemma said, arms crossed over her chest as she gave Skye her answer while standing in the hacker's doorway.

"Come on, Simmons," she whined getting up from the bed and walking over to her, "it'll be fun."

"May doesn't do fun. She does silence and glaring -- and violence."

"She's not all bad." Skye defended and returned to the bed where she dropped back down to sit.

Jemma followed her. "Are you drunk? Have you suffered a brain aneurysm?"

"No and no. Look, I promise it won't be anything bad, just a couple gags, stuff for shits and giggles."

Jemma eyed her wearily, but Skye could see the biochemist considering it. "You promise nothing drastic-"

"Yes!"

"AND if I think we should stop, we'll stop."

"Yeah, fine, whatever. Please, Simmons? Please, please? Pretty please with science-y stuff on top?"

"Ugh, fine." Jemma relented; she found she was having an increasingly difficult time telling the pretty brunette no these days.

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun."

Jemma deadpanned. "I'm regretting it already."

* 

They started out with something as juvenile as a jar of snakes in place of the peanut butter which successfully scared Billy who turned out to be the one to open jar, but May didn't even flinch. Skye thought it was amusing while Jemma just held her breath still mostly terrified at how their efforts were going to be received. It turned out to be too childish though and Skye set to work upping the stakes. 

She was brainstorming on her laptop in the lab while FitzSimmons worked together at the workbench in the middle of the room.

"This website isn't any help at all," she sighed and pushed away from the desk and twirled around in her chair. 

"What's that now?" Jemma asked. 

"Operation Giggles research."

Jemma glanced at her. "There are better uses for your time, Skye." 

Skye answered by sticking her tongue out at her and Simmons fake-glared at her, the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth gave her away.

"Why Simmons?" Fitz asked with a huff as he put down the clump of parts in his hands. "I mean, I'm the engineer, why ask her to help you? She's just a biochemist."

"Hey!" Jemma looked at him indignantly. 

"What?"

"I like her better." Skye answered simply and Jemma grinned at him triumphantly. Then Skye smirked, "and she has great boobs." Jemma turned to look at Skye who smiled wickedly at her. Jemma blushed heavily and looked back down at her work on the table. "But if you really want to play, suggest away, Fitz."

"All right, then."

*

Fitz's suggestion came in the idea of pranking Trip. Fitz had seen the uncomfortable way that Trip eyed the resident lab rats and had deduced that Agent Triplett must be afraid of rodents, so Fitz designed a mechanical rat that he wanted to unleash on the newest member of their team. When the rodent fiasco happened, it was pretty hilarious to watch a tall and tough S.H.I.E.L.D. agent run around the dining area like a frantic child, going so far as to squeal and jump up on the furniture while being chased by the very life-like mechanical rat. May continued to read the newspaper in her hands at the table completely unfazed.

Skye and Fitz got called into Coulson's office after that.

*

It was a few days later, and Fitz had went to bed for the evening leaving Simmons and Skye working late in the lab. Skye was mostly just hanging around while Simmons worked with her microscope. Skye puttered around the lab asking Jemma questions mostly about what this piece of equipment did or what that tool was used for.

"Simmons, what's this?" Skye asked, pointing to the spray can in question.

"Oh, that's an industrial anti-friction coating spray."

"Anti-friction… so that's, like, slippery?"

"Yes. Extremely."

The silence that followed caught Jemma's attention and she looked up to find a calculating smile blooming on Skye's face.

"Oh no," Jemma muttered. She knew that smile. 

Skye was still sore at Fitz for how quickly he caved and pointed the finger at her in Coulson's office and now she had an idea.

*

When Fitz woke up in the morning and put his feet on the floor, he promptly fell on his bum with a curse. He tried again only to slip in the other direction. He gripped every sturdy thing he could get a hold of and tried to steady himself, but whenever he put his weight down, his feet would slide right out from underneath him. Skye was in stitches as she watched from her perch a short distance from his room. She'd purposely left his door open after she had sprayed the entire floor of his room with the anti-friction coating, so she could observe her handy work. Jemma, try as she might, had to clap her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing out. Trip walked over to see what the commotion was and rather enjoyed watching Fitz slip, slide, and fall all over the place after the fake rodent chasing incident courtesy of Fitz. May and Coulson arrived and observed the situation; Skye, Jemma, and Trip were standing back watching Fitz crash around in his room, unable to stand or do anything other than fall down again and again. 

"Who is responsible for this?" Coulson asked gruffly. They straightened up, trying hard to stop laughing.

No one spoke.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Fitz yelled as he hit the floor again.

"I'm serious, who did this?" 

Still, no one said anything as they continued to stifle their giggles.

Another crash from Fitz.

"Someone at least tell me what it is."

"It's anti-friction, sir." Jemma answered.

Another boom and crash as Fitz skidded into the wall this time.

"Well, can any of you stop it?"

"We need something coarse, Agent Triplett." 

And another Fitz-sized collision.

Trip stepped forward and cleared his throat with one last look at the comical scene before them. "On it." Trip headed for the kitchen and returned with a container of salt. Trip told Fitz to stop and stay put and threw the salt into the room. Once done, Fitz attempted to stand on shaky legs and was finally able to hobble slowly out of the room. 

"You three, my office," Coulson ordered.

Skye knew she was in trouble now, but when she glanced over at May, she could almost swear she saw the ghost of a smirk on her face. 

*

Skye figured that Trip wouldn't snitch them out, but she was quite surprised when Simmons didn't immediately point the finger at her like Fitz had done. Rather than let the other two take any responsibility for the prank, Skye owned up to the idea being hers and hers alone. Coulson dismissed Trip and Simmons, Simmons gave her a sympathetic look before taking her leave, and Skye braced herself for the lecture she was sure to receive. 

"This needs to end, Skye." Coulson said, once the door was shut behind the other two agents and they were alone.

"AC?"

"Whatever this prank thing is, it has to stop before someone gets hurt."

"Okay."

"Okay," was all he said and started writing in a file on his desk and didn't say anymore. 

After a few long moments, Skye spoke again. 

"That's it? No punishment or anything?"

"Did you want me to find something disciplinary for you?"

"No, no. Thanks, AC." Skye hurried out of his office.

*

Skye wasn't a quitter and when she set out to do something she did it all the way. So instead of ending Operation Giggles all together, she revised it. Now no one would get hurt and for the sake of her partner's nerves, she dialed back the scheming.

"May's going to kill us." Jemma said as they snuck quietly through the hallway. 

Skye rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic."

"I'm not."

"Come on," Skye said, linking her arm through Jemma's.

"Honestly Skye, this is a terrible idea."

"Don't wuss out on me now, Simmons." 

Skye pulled Jemma closer into her side. It was late at night and a bit chilly in the drafty hallway so Jemma welcomed the warmth radiating from Skye. 

Skye pushed the door into the right position and set up the bucket and its contents above the door.

The next morning, she told Fitz and Trip to use the entrance door on the left wall to the room where they had their morning meetings and for them to arrive a few minutes earlier than usual so they would all be standing there waiting for May to walk in. However, when May did arrive, she slid right in through the door without touching it at all so that the bucket stayed right where it had been set. She angled a knowing brow at Skye, who stood there among the disappointed faces of the younger agents. 

All of a sudden, Coulson came through the door and the bucket tipped releasing a large quantity of beanie babies and tiny stuff animals down on top of Coulson. Coulson sighed as he stood there looking back at his team with a red beanie baby resting on top of his head. Skye grabbed Simmons arm and half hugged her and hid her face behind the woman as she burst into a fit of laughter, while Simmons muted her own giggles. 

Coulson plucked the beanie baby off of his head with his thumb and index finger and dropped it to the floor with the rest, cleared his throat, and stepped over the pile of fluffy things.

*

"That's it," Skye grumbled, flopping down unceremoniously beside Jemma on the sofa. "I give up."

"Thank goodness." Jemma sighed.

"Some partner you are, you're supposed to talk me out of quitting." Skye pouted and scooted down so she could rest her head in Jemma's lap. The move surprised Jemma, but after a few seconds, she let her fingers run gently through the strands of Skye's dark hair. 

Skye sighed. "It's just as well. It was a dumb idea anyway."

"It wasn't dumb," Jemma answered. "It's actually been fun, a bit terrifying, but fun."

"Really?"

Jemma hummed in agreement. 

"I meant what I said before. I like you."

Jemma smiled. "You do like me better than Fitz?"

"I like you, period."

"Skye-"

Skye moved away from her and sat up. "You don't have to say anything." She averted her gaze, "I shouldn't have said anything." Skye went to stand up and Jemma reached out and grabbed her wrist to stop her. 

"Skye." Jemma said and Skye finally looked at her. Jemma blushed prettily. "I like you, too."

The smile teased at the corner of Skye's lips first and then grew wide and bright. She pushed a lock of Jemma's hair behind her ear and Jemma tugged her closer by the hold she still had on her wrist. Skye leaned in and brushed her lips to Jemma's tentatively at first and then pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

*

"Hey," Jemma greeted Skye as she entered her room.

"Hey you," Skye smiled up at her over the screen of her laptop. She pushed it aside as Jemma sat across from her on the bed and Skye stole a quick kiss.

"I had an idea. One last thing we could try before giving up completely on Operation Giggles."

"Yeah?"

Jemma nodded. "I thought of it a few days ago and it took some time for it to finally arrive, but here." She handed Skye a yellow bubble mailer envelope. 

"What's this?"

"Our last shot."

Skye opened it and pulled out a small red rubber looking balloon. When she flipped it over it read in big black letters, 'Whoopee Cushion'. 

Skye snorted, "Seriously?"

Jemma shrugged. "No?" 

Skye laughed, "Oh, what the hell. Why not?" 

*

The next morning, Jemma and Skye entered the conference room early, walking hand in hand, and Skye strategically placed the Whoopee Cushion under one of the chair cushions. They sat in their spots chatting with each other as they waited for the rest of the team to arrive. People shuffled in one at a time, May being the last to arrive, and when she took her seat the obscenely loud sound of flatulence erupted in the room. May shot up out of her chair and froze. A beat later she was smiling and then she was laughing, hard, along with everyone else in the room, Coulson included. 

May grinned across the table at Skye and the team then broke into applause and calls that they directed towards Skye. Skye smiled from ear to ear and reached for Jemma's hand under the table. 

After all of that, Skye couldn't believe a little piece of air filled rubber was all it took to finally get a laugh out of Agent Melinda May. "A Whoopee Cushion." 

"A Whoopee Cushion," Jemma repeated and squeezed her hand. "Congratulations, Skye. Mission accomplished."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Skimmons week! Thanks for reading!


End file.
